


Happy

by handlewithkara



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: After Reign has been defeated, Kara brings up the conversation they had on Argo.





	Happy

Below her, the DEO celebrates, Alura in der midst. Alex is showing her mother the kind of tech they have. Imra and Brainy are involved in an energetic discussion with Winn. Ruby clings to her mothers hip, while Sam stroke her hair. Everything is as it should be.

Hope has emerged out of destruction, once again.

Supergirl has done well today.

Kara allows herself a smile. As if they could sense it, both Alex and Alura look up to her and Kara waves.

Finally, her heart can relax. Finally, she can allow herself to hope again. Finally, she can allow herself to get back to _him_.

They haven’t spoken about what happened. They did what heroes do. Put a lid on it. Focused on the danger. But now, just for a moment they are free.

Mon-El’s hands are curled around the railing. Kara can see the tension in his shoulder, as she walks over to join him. She thought that things would be better for them now, but he's still struggling. Weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Things were so different in Argo. Argo is … strange. Both familiar and alien. The only thing that felt completely true and real, was him. Still, things had changed. _He_ had changed. Kara tries to make sense of it in her head, his reaction, his mood. Slowly, an idea forms in her head, as they stand in silence, looking down on their friends. Her heart hurts at the thought that she might not get the answer she is hoping for. 

“Are you happy?”

He frowns and looks to her.

“In the future I mean.”

He hesitates.

“Life is good.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she points out and inches closer. This is so much harder to say than she thought. “I feel, I feel like a failed you.”

His head jerks around sharply.

“I wasn’t a very good teacher to you.”

Mon-El opens his mouth to protest, but she interrupts him with a look.

“I tried to teach you all about being a hero, about putting others first. I forgot to tell you about the importance of being happy.” She points down on the people milling about below. “There’s a special reward to being a hero, saving people. But it’s not enough. Alex makes me happy. My friends make me happy.” She tilts her head and smiles. “Even my job at CatCo, my civilian identity. You might hear me complaining a lot about it, how hard it is to have secrets, but it’s important. For balance. For being happy. Never forget, these choices I make, for me, for being happy.”

“But I’m not like you,” he interjects, tears welling up in his eyes. “There’s so much more...” His voice trails off, but the intention is clear. _There’s so much more I have to make up for._

Kara feels herself tearing up, too. She doesn’t even know where to start. “I failed you. I should have taken better care of you.”

“You didn’t fail me. Don’t think that. Never think that.” She can see his hands tremble and she senses how badly he wants to stroke her cheek, lean his forehead against hers, like they used to do when they tried to give each other strength.

“I lost you. I sacrificed you.” She can feel herself choking up.

“You were a hero. I asked you to.” Suddenly more worried about her well being, than about who could see them, he sweeps her into his arms and holds her, just holds her, clinging to her. “I should have waited. I should have fought harder. I should have found another way.”

“I need to you to know,” she whispers. “I need you to understand, that whatever you do, I want you to be happy.”She looks up to him and struggles against both tears and smiles. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to be happy.”


End file.
